


I Don't Want to Lose Your Love Tonight

by Kiragirl17



Series: The album [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Multi, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, OT3, Polyamory, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Steve Rogers, Post-Civil War, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Rhodey, Protective Steve Rogers, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Denial, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiragirl17/pseuds/Kiragirl17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard Stark had taught his son a great many things, and love isn't one of them. He had taught Tony that Love is a weakness and that he should never allow himself to be loved or fall in love. By doing so, it allows someone to have control over you, allows someone to use you. So when he starts to feel something deep for his Brooklyn Boys, Tony isn't sure what to call it, and he doesn't voice it no matter how often he wants to. No matter how often they smile at him. As this feeling scares the shit out of him, he keeps it to himself, unsure what else to do.</p><p>However, when something suddenly changes in his relationship with his Super Soldiers, he's glad that he didn't tell them. He's glad that he has kept those words to himself, so they can't use him, though that could just be his insecurities talking. It could just be him overthinking, driving himself insane, or he could be right. Right that this relationship with Rogers and Barnes is a mistake. Right that he would only be a third wheel to them no matter what they say or do. Right that he will always be the odd man out. Right that they will not side with him.</p><p>Or so he thinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own or make any money off this, so don't sue me.
> 
> Hello,
> 
> This is a sequel to the One Shot: I Don't Wanna be in Love. There was a desire to for a Sequel, so here are you. This is going to be a two-shot. It was suppose to be a One Shot as well, but when I got over 14,000 words, I decided to cut this in half. So here you go.
> 
> Just so you don't get confused. Jim is Rhodes and James is Barnes. This is what happens when they share the same first name.
> 
> And I seem to do angst well.

**I Don't Want to Lose Your Love Tonight**

**Chapter One**

* * *

Tony isn't exactly sure what he's feeling for his Brooklyn Twins—Okay, maybe he does, but he hesitates in calling it love. Though he will never admit it aloud, this feeling, which he has spent years hiding from, scares the shit out of him. He'd been taught since childhood that love is for the weak and if you allow yourself to love or be loved, you are allowing yourself to be controlled. And that stuck with Tony for years with his father enforced that ideal daily. From there, fear grew inside of Tony, creating a wall that most ran screaming from, and hatred grew. He detested the idea of someone having any type of control over him, no matter the level. He would and still will rebel at every turn.

Because of that, the genius doesn't know what to call this feeling that he has for his super soldiers. He knows it's more than just liking them-Definitely more. His mood always brightens up when they're in the room, and his heart skips a beat whenever they smile at him. His chest tightens with every smile aimed at him. Sure, Tony has a sexy smile, which he has been told over a hundred times, but those people haven't seen Bucky and Steve smile. If they did, they wouldn't be saying that. They would be drooling over the Brooklyn Boys' smiles, forgetting everything else around them. Forgetting their name. Forgetting to eat, to sleep.

The world would be a hot messes, too focus on these men's hotness. Though, Tony thinks they can bring about World Peace just by them smiling… Or cause the world to stop and create global destruction as everyone just stares at them, which is more likely the case. Seriously, their smiles should be illegal, because there's no doubt that women will get pregnant just by Steve and Bucky smiling. They can just take a walk through Central Park and boom! Every women—and men if it's possible which Tony is all too happy that they can't as he would probably be knocked up already— no matter the age get pregnant instantly.

So fucken unfair.

But heck, he finds it sexy as hell, and he just melts.

However, that isn't the only reason why he cares deeply for those two. He adores their laughs, the tones in their voices, and he finds himself doing things to make them smile and laugh without even realizing it. Stupid things. Really stupid things that he had never thought he would be doing. He, in fact, had made a rule way back when that when he started dating to never do these things, but here is he doing them… Maybe, that's what his father meant, but Tony doesn't want to look at it like that. He doesn't want to see it as them controlling him. He wants to see it something more, because it has to be if it makes him feel like _this_.

It just has to be as they also do things to make him smile. This relationship isn't one sided in the least. Bucky brings him food all of the time, making sure that there's always something for him to eat when he comes up for air. No matter how late it is, the former assassin is always up to cooking or making something for him. He hardly has to beg the man, and Tony just loves that. Plus, he adores the look in James' eyes whenever he makes him something.

Then there's Steve, who knows what Tony needs before he knows. He knows when Tony needs cuddle time or alone time, though he never gives the genius too much time alone, as he knows what silence does to him. Someone, he knows the exact time to come down and get Tony, and Tony likes that. He likes that he doesn't have to tell Steve or hide what he needs or wants. He likes that he doesn't have to change like what he had to do with Pepper.

He adores how possessive those Brooklyn Boys are with him. He loves how they like to leave their marks on him; no, they aren't over the top or unhealthy about it like some couples are, but it's just enough to remind him how much they care and want _him_ , him! Which is a good counterbalance for his over the top insecurities. Serious, his insecurities are the size of Mount Rushmore, which makes it's surprising that those two put up with him and his baggage. He expected—still expects them to run for the hills every time he does something stupid, which is quite often considering he's a fucken genius who likes to test his limits.

It also doesn't hurt that Barnes and Rogers are the finest men on the planet. Seriously, Tony could and does drool every time they take off their shirts, and who wouldn't? James and Steve are pure muscle without even one ounce of fat on their bodies, and they're like two finely chiseled gods. Two examples of perfection that everyone- including straight ass men- can't help but look at. And when they wrestle each other in the gym for sport or in— oh, god, help him—the bedroom for pleasure, Tony can't help but watch at times. Seriously, he can get off just by watching them.

Okay, maybe that isn't completely true. He does like to be touched by the both of them, likes to be touched a _lot,_ but he likes to watch at times. He knows they know this as they do stuff just to test his restraint, which isn't a lot. First, they just do this in the bedroom, but then, they start to make out in front of the lab's glass doors, not holding back. One will be pinned against the glass by the other, while both of them rips off the other's clothes, and every time Tony looks up, they give him the 'oh, don't you want to join us' look. Most of the time, Tony can't resist, but there're times where he can. Those times, he just watches them go at each other, fucking each other hard into the glass or bed. When they're finished, they don't take no for an answer and drag him to bed.

Those times, Tony goes to bed happy and satisfied.

And he's this close to saying those three words, even if their presence in his mind still scares the shit out of him. He doesn't know what stops him from saying the words, but he doesn't, even when they're smiling at him. He doesn't say anything as he looks between them. He can see—or thinks he sees- the fondness in their eyes, and though they don't say those words to him either, he wonders if that fondness in their eyes is love. He hopes so.

However, if they love him, they would say it, right? Okay, they said it before when they were getting Tony to agree to a poly relationship, but they hadn't said it since. Was it mistake before? Did they not mean it? Did they learn that he isn't worth it? Or maybe, they didn't mean it? They never say those words around him, even if it's to each other, and he knows the Brooklyn Twins love each other, dearly and truly, but they don't say those words in front of him. They say those words to each other, when Tony isn't around, and he knows this because he has entered a room and come across them in mid-sentence. Granted, they don't even need to say it to each other, because he can see it in their eyes whenever they look at each other. It's like they're having eye sex, which he isn't a part of it.

These are the times that he feels like a third wheel.

This isn't the only reason why he doesn't say those three little words to them, even if they're on the tip of his tongue, but it's a big reason. It doesn't matter how happy he is, as there'll always be this doubt inside of him. He knows he should tell someone, but again, he's afraid. Yes, he knows nothing will get better if he doesn't say what's on his mind, but what will happen if he does? He fears that he may say it and they won't say it back. If that happens, he _will_ break.

There's no doubt about that. No doubt at all.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

"No, that movie is shit," Wilson states, loudly, as he takes up an entire love sit near the door. "And we have seen it a hundred times."

"Did not," Rhodes replies, sitting in a large recliner a few feet from him. "Just ask FRIDAY."

Tony chuckles from his spot on the sofa as he cuddles into Bucky's right side with the former assassin's arm wrapped tightly around him. In the past, the genius has never been the cuddlier even during the time with Pepper, but he can't get enough of it with the Super Soldiers. If he could get his work completed while cuddling, he could and would. If he never has to leave Rogers and Barnes' side, he wouldn't. "Well, FRIDAY? Have we?" he asks.

"No, Boss," comes the AI's replies. " _Man of Steel_ has only been played twice since the formation of movie night."

Bucky snorts as he rests his head on the crown of Tony's. "Not a hundred times."

"Well two times too many!" Wilson snaps back. "I hate that movie. It's shit, and you would think you people would get sick of watching Superhero movies, since you know we're superheroes."

"Then what do you want to watch?" Steve asks as he sets two large bowls of popcorn on the table. Knowing how much the Avengers eat, it probably won't be enough.

"What about _Battleship_?" Rhodey offers as he reclines back in his chair, trying to get comfortable.

Natasha makes a face as she moves toward the empty spot on the sofa next to Tony. "What about a movie without aliens who want to enslave the planet? I had my fill of aliens in my life time," she says, honestly as she eyes the empty spot. There's a smile on her face as she inches over to it.

"Don't you even think about it, Romanoff! Don't you dare!" Steve warns as he gives her a narrowing look, almost daring her. Before she can move, he quickly sits next to Tony, refusing to give up his spot next to Bucky and Tony. It always gives Tony a chuckle when someone tries to steal a seat next to him, because he loves the look on his boyfriends' faces when someone moves anywhere near him.

Plus, it's funny to watch them. There was this one time that Bucky almost strangled Jim for daring to take a seat next to Tony. The genius was laughing the whole time as Bucky forcibly dragged the War Machine's stiff Pilot out of the spot by his feet. Steve was sniggering too as Tony curled up against him; however, the Captain wasn't so pleased when Natasha did the same thing to him the next movie night. Unlike with Rhodes, there's no dragging the Black Widow out of a spot… well unless you have a death wish.

Aware that he couldn't do anything but pout, Steve wasn't laughing, just giving Natasha the puppy dog eyes until she got sick of it and moved. Ever since then, it has become a game before every movie night to see who can steal a seat next to Tony. It's a game that everyone enjoys besides James and Steve, who don't like it all, and they're willing to do anything to prevent someone from stealing their seat: coming early, refusing to let Tony sit before they're both ready, and/or taking as much room on the sofa as possible until all three of them are seated. Bucky may or may not bring knifes as well…

"Geez, Rogers. You're no fun," Natasha chuckles as she takes a seat on a beanbag near Wanda and Vision.

Steve gives her another look before he leans toward his genius, lacing his fingers into Tony's. "Watch it," he says.

"So what movie are we watching?" Bucky asks. "I'm always up for a science fiction flick. I love those kinds of movies." Tony snorts as he pushes out of Barnes' arms, much to his displeasure. "No!" the super soldier whines. "Come back!"

"No longer my favorite," Tony utters, teasing, as he leans toward Steve. "Don't wanna watch the horrible science!"

Steve wastes no time in scoping up the genius, as he pulls him into his arms. "Yea, who wants to watch that hocus pocus," he says as he tucks Tony's head under his chin. He gives Bucky a smile as he reaches a free hand to his other boyfriend.

"Milking this like the punk you are, Punk," Bucky replies, gasping Steve's outreached hand and holding tightly. "I'll remember this later, Stevie."

Jim groans. "Keep the bedroom talk to the bedroom. I don't want to see or hear that."

"Agreed," the entire room replies in a heartbeat. Tony laughs as he buries himself into Steve's side.

"Trust me, you aren't invite to the party with my fellas," Bucky replies, scooting closer to Tony.

Wilson groans. "No one wants to be," he says, whining. "Let's stop talking about their love life." He sounds like he's going to be sick. "And pick a movie. And no _Man of Steel._ Stupid Movie."

"We get it. You really hate that movie," Clint says, as he suddenly enters the room. "Give it a rest already."

Natasha pushes herself slightly up to get a better look at the Archer who has just entered the room. "You're late," she says. "But we didn't start yet. Can't pick a movie."

Clint shrugs as he moves toward Wanda, Natasha, and Vision. "Sorry, couldn't get the little one down. He wanted to be up, and I had to chase him throughout the house." There's a smile on this face that tells everyone he doesn't really mind it. "So what are the choices?"

Wanda pushes herself up on the sofa, wearing a slight smile as she looks up at the Archer. Clint is one of her favorite Avenger, and her mood is always better when he's around. "What about a Disney movie?" she asks, her accent thick. Even with the amount of times she spends with them, her accent has not disappeared.

Steve smiles. "Sure, why not? They're usually cheery. I'm not in a mood for a depressing flick." His grip on Tony's waist and on Bucky's hand tightens.

Rhodey groans. "What? Are we ten?" he asks. "…We're children in adult bodies, but yet, they tasks us with protecting this world? Geez, what are they thinking?" The groups laughs as Tony starts to fall asleep against Steve's warm side.

"Deal with it," Clint says, taking a seat next to Wanda and Natasha, who don't waste time resting her head against him.

Tony never learns what movie the group ends up picking as sleep takes him easily. With two warm bodies against him, there's no fighting it, even when the group loudly whines at seeing Barnes and Rogers give each other a kiss. Tony does not open his eyes, even if he wants to watch them make out like teenagers. It's hard to be anything but happy at this moment, and it's in a moment like this that Tony wants to say those three words, but it isn't the sleep that stops him.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Tony doesn't know when the Brooklyn Twins had brought him back to his room, but he can recall them crawling into bed with him and pinning him between them. He recalls feeling completely warm and safe laying between them, and he can't help but sleep a whole 8 hours, which hadn't happen in years. It's total heaven sleeping between those two, and he has no interest in sleeping anywhere else for the near future.

However, when he wakes up the next morning, he finds himself completely alone in his huge bed, which is far too large for just him. At first, he thinks his men just left to get something, but both sides of the bed are cold, a clear sign that he has been alone for some time, and even if he tells himself not to, he worries. His insecurities are flooding back, and there's nothing he can do to stop them. "How long have they been gone?" he asks his AI, hoping they're just on their early morning run.

"The Captain and Sergeant left early this morning at 1:58 am, Boss."

Tony can feel his chest tighten as that's too early for their morning run, but there's no other reason for his soldiers to be out of bed…unless they had a nightmare. It isn't uncommon for one of the three to have a nightmare and need to get out bed, but usually, they ended up back in bed later to cuddle with each other. This waking up alone isn't new to Tony, but he doesn't like it, not after having spent weeks with those two in his bed.

However, Tony is willing to look past this, because he knows he's being crazy. He knows it's his insecurities talking, and if he listens to them, he knows he'll lose it. He knows he'll push everything he has away, and he knows he'll lose the Super Soldiers, which is the last thing that he wants. Besides, he knows he's overreacting, and waking up alone isn't the worst thing ever. It isn't the end of the world, and he shouldn't read too much into it.

But, he can't help it. His insecurities are far too big for him to overcome alone, and he knows he should tell them this, but he isn't good at talking about his emotions—Emotions are for the weak, damn it! His dear old dad had taught him that. Plus, he isn't sure what he's feeling, and he doubts Steve and James want to hear it anyways. So, the genius files them all way, never to see the light of day like Howard had taught him. His father's lessons are ingrained in him, and there's no doubt in his mind that there would be a fight to end all fights if he was alive to see his son like this. There's no doubt that he would feel like crap afterward. Like the nothing that he is, which is why he never did and never will say those three little words. It will destroy him.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Tony had thought waking up alone would be a onetime thing, but when it happens for an entire week, Tony gives up on sleeping in his room. For the first three days of that week, the soldiers did go to bed with him, but when the genius awoke the next morning, he was alone. Completely alone. Afterwards, they didn't even attempt to go to bed with him, which did nothing for Tony's nerves and insecurities. They don't even tell him good night when they pass him in the halls as they seem focused something else, and Tony feels like he's suddenly thrown aside like yesterday's trash, which sends him rushing to his lab, the only place he feels comfortable.

He isn't sure—not that he expects them to care anymore- if Barnes and Rogers know he isn't sleeping in his bed at night, but he assumes that if they do, they'll lecture him about it… but they would have to care first, which they don't. Even if they haven't said it to his face, he truly believes that, which is why he gives up on waiting for them to come back. Maybe, this is their way in telling him that they don't want him anymore, which is the only outcome that he ever saw. His angst has been in overdrive since he started to sleep—if you can call it that— alone and it hasn't let up since.

Nightmares plague his dreams every time he closes his eyes, but there's no one to see it, and he doesn't know if he should be happy or sad. He doesn't know if he can take someone sees him like this. He doesn't like the idea of someone seeing him this weak. He just doesn't. He can also blame his father for that, because his father had made sure he knew that. Knew that Stark Men weren't and aren't weak.

He doesn't know why his father still has such a control over him, when he has been dead for years, but he does. Howard Stark seems to be always present in his thoughts, telling him how w-

"Tony?"

The genius doesn't move, only glances at Steve as he enters the lab. His eyes settles on the plate of food that the Captain is holding. He doesn't need to be told that it's Bucky's cooking, though he wonders why Barnes doesn't bring it down himself. "Yea, Steve?" he asks, monotone.

Steve walks over to him slowly. "How are you? I feel like I haven't see you in ages?" he asks as he sets the plate down.

A snarky comment is just on the tip of his tongue and it takes everything in him not to say it. _Of course it feels like ages_ , he bitterly thinks, because Tony doesn't remember the last time he has seen either Barnes or Rogers. The entire time he has been down here, neither of them has come down to see or talk to him. "Yea, just working on something," he says, trying to ignore the pain in his chest. He can take a hint. He isn't stupid.

"Always working on something," he says, placing a kiss to the top of Tony's head. His lips linger as if he's expecting something more from the stiff genius. "Bucky made this for you."

Again, there's a snarky comment on the lips, but he doesn't say it. Pepper will be proud, but in reality, he isn't in the mood for the fight. He isn't in the mood for the truth either, even if there's a part of him that wants this to be over with. "Still isn't wearing the uniform," he replies with a forced, sassy smile on his face. "Still not getting paid." It isn't lost on him that Bucky isn't the one to deliver the food like he has done in the past.

"So why don't we show him tonight after Movie night?" Steve asks, giving him a wink. "Just three of us."

Tony blinks for a few seconds as he pokes at the food in front of him. "Oh, is that tonight?" he asks, truly forgetting in his angst. "Sure, why not." He knows he shouldn't have said it, but he can't help it.

"Yes, Tony," he says with a smile. "You're so forgetful at times." He adds as he pulls Tony into a side hug. The genius doesn't go into Steve's arms easy, but he doesn't fight him either. "Are you okay?" There're a few worried tones in his voice.

"Just a lot on my mind, Cap," he says. "Why don't you go tell Barnes his food is just as good as ever?"

Steve's smile falls as he looks down at the stilled Tony and the untouched food. He doesn't say anything for a few seconds before he kneels down at Tony's side. "Is everything okay?" Tony doesn't say anything, only poking at the food on the plate. "Come on, Tony. Please talk to me." His voice is soft and sad. "Please."

"I'll be up for movie night."

"Tony," he utters, putting his hand on his knee. It sounds like there's something else that he wants to say but he doesn't.

"I'll be up later. Now, can you leave me alone?" he asks, as he pushes the plate away from him. He knows how broken his voice sounds, but he hopes that Steve doesn't call him on it. He hopes that he just leaves. He wants to be alone. Steve gives him a look before he pushes himself up onto his feet and turns to leave. There's a hesitation in his step as he moves to the door, but he does not stop as he leaves. His shoulders are small.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Tony doesn't go to movie night, and no one comes down to get him. He doesn't know if that's a good or bad thing. He decides it's for the best anyhow. He needs to distance himself, because those three little words are haunting him. He's glad that he hasn't said those words yet, as this would've been so worse if he did… Though he wonders if it really will be, as he already feels like shit and an idiot for thinking this could work. He should've known better.

As he stares at the hologram in front of him, he can't help but wonder where it all went wrong. When and why did the Brooklyn Twins decide he isn't good enough? Did he say something in his sleep? Did he mutter something that he shouldn't have said? Or did they just grow tired of him? Tony isn't sure, but he's tired and too exhausted to deal with his insecurities. He needs to rest and he knows it, but he can't.

"So how are Steve and Bucky doing up there? Cuddling fine without me, FRIDAY?" he asks, not really wanting to know the answer. They probably don't notice he isn't there. They probably don't care.

"No, Boss. Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes had retired to their shared quarters shortly before the movie started. The Sergeant was extremely distraught and distressed about something."

The words 'their room' echoes in Tony's head, and he feels like he has been shot. It feels like someone has ripped his heart from his chest. It makes him wonder if any of this is real; it makes him wonder if he has been lying to himself the whole time. Did Barnes and Rogers ever care for him? Probably not. If so, they wouldn't have abandoned him so _suddenly_ , and he hates that he has allowed himself to be so stupid. His fucken father was right, and he hates that.

Why did he tell Barnes the true all of those months ago? He should've kept his mouth shut and allowed Barnes to think that he hates him. "I guess Rogers didn't mean what he said earlier," he mutters to himself. "Have they been sleeping in their room together for the past week?" he asks, not wanting to know the answer though he already knows. He already knows that they rather be anywhere else than with him, and that hurts. It hurts more than he ever expects.

"Yes, Sir."

If he doesn't know any better, he would think that he hears pity in the AI's voice, and that makes it worst. He feels like an idiot and now everyone will know it. "Thanks, FRIDAY," he says sadly.

Tony takes a deep breath as he turns to one of his Iron Man suit against the wall. Learning that retirement is never going to stick, he gives up trying and keeps a suit ready. He knows it's unhealthy because the suit is more than him wanting to save people. It's a safety net for him. "Prepare the suit for me," he orders, though he has no idea of where he will be heading. He just needs to go.

"Yes, Boss."

Tony gets up, but before he can take a step, he notices an Avenger on the steps eyeing him. Wanda Maximoff—God, that woman likes the color red- is perfectly still, and it's a scary sight to see her eyeing him. He isn't sure how long she has been standing there, though he feels uncomfortable at any amount of time. "How can I help you, Ms. Maximoff?" he asks with a hint of fake charm.

She eyes him as she suddenly moves and steps into his lab. "Why do you allow this?" she asks, just watching him.

The genius doesn't have an issue with the Enhanced. He really doesn't, but he doesn't feel comfortable around _her_ , not after everything that has happened. The idea that she can fool around in his head on a second notice scares the shit out of him; plus, he doesn't think he can take another one of her visions. "Allow what?" he asks with bitterness in his tone.

"I can feel your angst from-"

"Stay out my head," he snaps. Tony does not need or want her in his head, and it doesn't take genius to know how much damage she can do.

Wanda doesn't look startled at his anger. "Why do you think so little of yourself?" she asks, sounding almost sad.

"Stay out of my head," he says again. He knows there's no denying it, but he still doesn't want her in his head. He can't have her in his head. Not now, when he's so broken.

"Tell Barnes and Rogers the truth. Tell them how you feel."

His heart races, know what she's referring to _. Damn it_. "No," he says, knowing those three little words would do more damage than good.

"They would not want to see you like this."

How would she know? And why would she care? They aren't friends, and she blames him for her parent's death, which he guess is his fault. His weapons and all. Plus, he's at fault for her brother's death, and for that, he hates himself. Why does everything he touches go to hell? Why is he such an idiot? Why didn't he leave well enough alone? Maybe, he deserves this for causing so much pain. Maybe, this is his punishment for the pain that he has caused. Maybe, Maximoff wants him dead, and he doesn't blame her.

Wanda tilts her head to left as she studies him. "No, I do not wish you were dead."

His hands ball at his side as he crosses to his suit, which opens for him automatically. "Oh, you don't?" he asks, his voice stained. He really, really wants her out of his head.

"And I do not hate you, Stark." Tony doesn't respond as he steps into the suits. He couldn't even if he wants to as he has no idea of how to respond. "And no one can hate you more than you hate yourself," she asks as the suit closes around him. She doesn't try to stop him as he makes a flashy exit. She doesn't say another damn word, and he's thankful for that.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Tony has been flying for hours, soaring until the sun pops up, when he gets the alert to assemble, and he's lying if he says he didn't react. For a few seconds, he fights with himself, wondering if he should stay back. With Captain America, Winter Soldier, Black Widow, Vision, Falcon, War Machine, Scarlet Witch and Ant-Man, he knows he isn't needed, and there's nothing that they can't handle. With the team they have now, no one can defeat them, and they would be a fool if they try. If Tony's a supervillain, he would be pissing his pants, because he knows how deadly Barnes and Rogers are together. He knows how much damage those two can do alone. He _knows,_ and doesn't that just hurt? Besides, he isn't in the right mindset for a battle right now. His emotions are all over the place, and there's no telling what riskless thing he might do in battle.

However, that doesn't stop him from turning on the comm and turning to the Avenger's channel. He doesn't alert the others to his presence as that'll create questions that he doesn't want, questions that he doesn't know how to answer. There's no doubt they had noticed his absence. Plus, he doesn't know what Wanda had told them, not that he expects her to. She doesn't seem like one to talk, but then again, she isn't his biggest fan no matter what she says.

 _"—the plan?"_ Maximoff says as the connection is made.

 _"War Machine, Falcon,"_ Rogers orders over the channel. _"We need to secure the perimeter. We can't let these things get pass us. Got it? We got the rest."_

 _"Understood,"_ Wilson and Rhodes replies together.

 _"Any idea of how to stop these things?"_ Natasha asks. _"They keep morphing every time we corner them and move in to attack. Can't find a weakness."_

Natasha sounds worried, and Tony doesn't like that. When she's worried—well when she shows it, it's never good. If she can't handle something, you know it's bad. Making sure the comm is on mute, the genius asks, "FRIDAY, how bad is it?"

"It is not looking well, Boss," the AI replies. "Whenever the team prepares to attack, the droids morph, changing their makeup and making their attacks ineffective."

That isn't what Tony wants to hear, and he rushes back to New York at top speed. He knows Lang, Rhodes, and Vision can come up with something, considering the brain power between the three, but he doesn't like the idea of leaving his team hanging. He needs to be there. He needs to protect them.

 _"Damn it,"_ Bucky curses, which is like a punch to the gut.

 _"Report,"_ Steve demands, strongly. _"Bucky!"_ He yells into the comm as the Winter Soldier doesn't reply quickly enough.

 _"…I'm fine. Just a little bruised."_ There's a pause before the former assassin adds, _"I'll need a nurse later. Any takers? Steve?"_

Scotts snorts. _"So glad Stark isn't on. I so don't want to hear the three of you flirt."_

 _"Stark won't make a good nurse,"_ Bucky replies with a strain in his voice. _"Steve's my nurse. He knows what I like."_

Tony's heart does a little flip, but he doesn't say anything. He can't help but feel like someone has slapped him across the face _hard_ , and he feels like a complete fool for thinking that this relationship can work. How did he ever think that they can love him? That he'll be any more than a third wheel? More than some fun in bed?

 _"Enough,"_ Natasha scorns, sounding very annoyed. _"Did we forget we're getting our ass kick?"_

 _"Agreed,"_ Steve replies. _"Now someone come up with an idea. How do we shut these things down?"_

Tony refuses to allow his emotions to get the better of him. There're innocent people who need help, and he refuses to allow another person to die on his watch. Besides, this isn't anything that he can't handle. He's fucken Tony Stark, and he doesn't cry. He doesn't sit around and do nothing. He's a fucken Genius, and he knows technology better than anyone else in the world. He's fucken brilliant, and there isn't anything he doesn't know. He knows how to look and find hidden frequencies. He knows how robots and droids work. He knows how Operating Systems work and collect data, and he can see flaws just by looking. He can see one now, a delay whenever they morph. He can see the lag in the OS, and he can see the flaws in his head. He can see it all.

 _"They seem to be operating on a frequency,"_ Vision replies. _"I am having trouble locating the specific channel."_

No one responds as one of the droids crashes into a building, misdirected by one of War Machine's attacks. There's cursing over the comm by the team, a clear sign to how bad the situation has gotten. Using the views from a few different cameras around the city, Tony is able to scan the area to learn that there're people in the building, and he knows there's no one close enough besides him. Hearing the screams and the cries over the comm, Tony jumps into action. It's up to him, and he won't let them down.

Unmuting his comm, Tony says, "I got the Civilians in the building and an idea of how to shut these things down for good. Friday is sending it to you now. Vision should be able to disrupt the frequency, while rest of you take them out."

 _"Tony!"_ Steve calls out. There's something in his voice. He sounds worried, but there's something else in his voice like he's been caught with a hand in the cookie jar.

 _"Punk,"_ Bucky replies. He sounds like he has been caught in the headlights, but he also sounds relieved like he has finally gotten the thing he always wanted.

 _"When did you get here?"_ Scott askes, surprised. _"Not that we aren't happy to see you, but were you listen the whole time? Like the whole time?"_

 _"My Man, how were you silent for so long?"_ Rhodes asks. _"Are you feeling okay? A silent Tony Stark is not a good thing. Not all."_ There's something in a voice, a clear sign that he _knows_ something is wrong.

Oh, look, there are the questions that he doesn't want. "Too much chatter. Let's shut up and get to work. We don't have time for this," he says as neutral as he can. However, his bitterness is clear in his voice, and it shuts the team up almost immediately. He knows they're completely blindsided by his tones, but he cannot allow himself to care. He's on a mission. "I'll clear the building. You stop those droids."

 _"Not alone. That building only got seconds before it falls,"_ Natasha says. _"Wait for-"_

Tony knows he needs to calm down and take a step back, but there's so much bubbling inside of him that he can't. "I got this," he says, before turning off his comm. He knows his tone and sudden appearance has only caused worry along his team, but he doesn't care. He doesn't care if he hurts anyone's feeling. He needs to worry only about himself.

"Boss, Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes are requesting to communicate with you on a private channel," FRIDAY announces a moment later.

That's the last thing he needs right now. "No," he says strongly. "Only let Vision through if he needs me."

"Sergeant Barnes sounds panicked. It might be wised to-"

"No," he growls. "If he needs a talking down, he can talk to his nurse, _Nurse Rogers_." He is all but yelling when he spits out those words. Yes, Tony fucken cares and it's killing him that Barnes is about to go into a meltdown, but that isn't his problem anymore. It's Steve's, and if Tony helps or turns to him, it will kill him later. And he needs to move on.

Without a care to his own life, he flies into the crumbing building, reading life signs in the building. He has made a deal with himself that no one else will die on his watch, even if he dies in the process. They're civilians, and they do not deserve any of this it. They don't deserve to die, and he'll make sure they don't get hurt no matter what, which is probably why Tony doesn't recall much after entering the deteriorating, collapsing building. Only a second pass before everything goes black.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Tony doesn't recall much besides extreme pain and isn't sure what's going on around him. He can only make out the shapes that flash in his vision, and he can't make out anything besides loud pounding sounds. He knows someone is speaking to him, well more like yelling, and this person is panicked, but he doesn't know what he or she is saying. He knows this should scare him, but Tony can't seem to focus enough to be worried; the pain is just too much.

The genius has experienced a great deal of pain in his life, and this is nothing new to him. He has been tortured, shot, and beaten within an inch of death. He has experienced a broken heart on more than one occasion, and he knows what pure hatred feels like. He knows how it feels to have the world hate him, even when he's trying to protect it. He knows how it feels when he can't do anything right and how much it hurts to be looked at as a failure by his father no matter what did. He knows how it hurts to want a father's approval and not get it.

To be honest, this pain does not compare to those any of those times, but it still doesn't feel good. It still feels like his body is failing him, like it has given up. Tony doesn't know if that should scare him; he doesn't know if that's a reflection on him. Does he truly want to give us? Is his body just doing what he wants? …No, that doesn't make any sense, because he doesn't want to die. No, he really doesn't. No, he's just tired of fighting.

Trying to focus on anything besides the pain, he turns his attention to the panic voices which has now doubled. There are two of them, and they seem to be getting closer with each passing second. As the distance closes between them, he can make out a few words, even if he doesn't completely understand what they are saying. He can hear the silent prayer in their voices

"…Better not…dead….Punk," one says, panic clearly in his voice even if he tries to mask it with anger. "I'll….back…life just…kill..."

"Tony, come….me," the other one calls out. He is panicked as well. "Please. I…you…"

The genius hears only a few words here and there, and he doesn't know what either of the men are trying to say. However, even if he is able to make out full sentences, he doubt he'll be able to comprehend what they are saying.

"…dumb…plan worked…" The first voice says. "Why….aren't…gloating?"

"Come….where…you…Baby."

"Dollface, answer….."

The terror and anxiety only grow in their voices, which only makes Tony worry though he has no idea why. Is his situation really that bad? Should he be concerned? Okay, he knows he should be, considering the amount of pain that he is in, but with the pain, it's hard to think. It's hard to understand the reality of situation. It's hard to worry about anything when he can no longer feel his body. And he knows he should be worry about the inability to feel his body…if he still has a body. Maybe, he is dead? He knows that's a bad sign, but he can't find it in himself to worry. He is just-

"NO!" a voice yells, clearly angry. "Not leaving him." This man's anger suddenly clears the hazy from his mind, as if his anger snaps Tony's brain back into focus. "If you think I'm leaving him, you're fucken wrong, Rogers." His voice is ice cold, and it sends chills down Tony's spine. "Dead wrong."

Tony doesn't know how he's supposed to feel about the coldness in those words or in his body, but he drifts out before he has to think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> It is me again... Hope the wait wasn't too bad.
> 
> And oh, I lied. I said, this was going to be a two shot, but as I was proofing this, I felt it helped the story better if I cut the final half into two chapters.
> 
> So this story is going to have three chapters instead of two. Hope no one minds! It just feels better to end this chapter where it ends...though you readers might not like where this ends. But I promise, this will have an happy end.
> 
> So, here you go. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter Two

* * *

When Tony comes to, the pain's gone, completely gone like he's on the good stuff, but unlike with the good stuff, the room's spinning and not the good kind of spinning. It's the pukey kind of spinning, and who likes that? Everything's moving too fast for him, and he doesn't know what to think. For once, he doesn't know how to. There're too many questions in his head, and they're coming at him at a rapid speed. He doesn't know how to answer any of them.

Where is he? Did someone find him? Does someone have him? Good Guys? Is he alive? Or is he dead? Did he die a fiery death? Did he get crushed to death? Is that why the ceiling is white? Is this heaven—not that he expects himself to go to heaven if it exists? Besides, doesn't anyone know that white is out? Why is the room so small? Don't they know his ego won't fit in a room this small? Plus, why is it loud? And why is he alone? Don't they know that's a bad idea?

Okay, he isn't alone…Once his vision clears, his hazy brain can make out that he isn't alone, though none of the avengers are present. Instead, there're two hospital employees—but do they count as people? Well, not people Tony wants to see, but it takes a few seconds for his mind to work who they are. They're both women: a doctor and a nurse, and the good doctor is shining a bright light in his eyes, which annoys the genius to no end. Is this woman trying to blind him? What's the purpose of shining it in his eyes? Does she not care how bright the cursed light is? Is this some kind of torture? Is she getting some kind of sick joy out of this? Is she an old lover or something? Does-

"—ark, are you there?" She asks, focusing on the flicker in his eyes. "Are you okay, Mr. Stark?" the Doctor asks, as she moves the light left to right in front of his face. "Are you with me?"

"Y-Yes," he groans as he tries to look away. He doesn't understand why it has to be so blinding. It's like looking at the sun, and he wants nothing more than to knock it away, but his body doesn't want to respond. "K-killing m-me."

"No, I am not. Now, where and when were you born?" she asks him, studying the movements of his eyes.

The genius blinks a few times as the reality of the situation comes rushing back at him. It's like someone has hit a switch in his brain, and he can see. He can think. "When were you born?" he counters, his throat killing him. "W-why is it okay for a woman to ask a m-man that, but yet, a man can't ask a woman that?" His voice sounds like nails on a chalkboard, and it hurts to speak, but he can't seem to keep his sentences short. "I-isn't that a bit sexist? Are you sexist, Doctor?"

"How do you feel?" she asks, not paying attention to any of his questions.

Tony tries to snort, but it just hurts and he's left trying to catch his breath. "Feels like I have been hit by a truck."

"Building," she corrects. "But close."

"O-oh, shit…Don't think my insurance covers that," he says, his voice cracking. It hurt to talk…well to do anything.

The woman- Dr. Helen Cho, he remembers suddenly—smiles, though she seems annoyed by his answer. "It seems like you're doing well, which's good especially after the trauma you faced. I, in fact, didn't expect you to wake so soon, but I'm glad. Barnes and Rogers are biting at my heels to get in here, and I can only deal with so much. Too much…" she pauses as if to think of a word "…urgh in the air," she says, waving her hand. "They're like animals trying to mark and guard their territory."

"No, I am not their territory." He replies coldly.

Cho gives him a look. "True, more like their mate," she says with a chuckle. "They might piss on you."

Tony stiffens suddenly, as he recalls their sudden abandonment. So why do they want him now? They didn't want him before. Are they feeling guilty? "And they haven't come rushing in?" he asks, knowing they're the type to do so… though they're here just out of guilt, so that 'protectiveness' is probably gone. No need for them to rush in.

"Never piss off the doctor. Never know what I might stick you with," Cho replies, as she scans him with one of her medical devices. "And it doesn't hurt that Natasha is standing guard. No one wants to piss her off. I mean no one… Are the rumors true about her?" she asks, giving him a look. She's being serious.

The genius takes note of Cho's use of Tasha's first name, but he doesn't give it much thought at the moment. His pain is slowly coming back, working its way up his legs, and it's too becoming difficult to think, not that it isn't already. His brain won't stop, and he has already come up with ten ways that the Brooklyn Boys are going to break up with him. "When can I get out of this place?" he asks, putting on a pouty face.

The Doctor gives him a look. "S-Tony," she say, slowly, as she waves the nurse out of the room. Her eyes travel down his form, surveying all of the cuts and bruises along his skin. "Your right leg has been crashed and you have several broken bones in your left arm. The dam-"

"I've been worse," Tony says, cutting her off. He doesn't want or need to hear the list of his injuries from her, not that he doesn't believe her; he just doesn't want to think about it at the moment. He doesn't want to think or look at the heavy, thick, black boot on his foot, and he wants to pretend the cast on his arm isn't there. He wants to ignore his injuries completely. He just wants to go back… Besides, FRIDAY could and will scan him later to tell him the full extent of his injures. With his AI, he doesn't have to worry about someone over or under selling his injuries; plus, he just wants this conversion over with as soon as possible, as he doesn't want to be in this room with the Brooklyn Twins waiting on the other side of the door. He doesn't want their fake pity or worry, which is all it is. He doesn't want them to stay with him out of some kind of honor. He isn't a charity chase. "Just let me out of this hell hole."

She looks at him for a second, studying his body language. "You're lucky that's the worst of it. I'm amazed that your lungs didn't collapse," she says. "You need to rest as the Nanos can only do so much."

Oh, how he enjoys the Nanos. "I can rest in my room," he says, strongly. "You know I won't rest here as I'll be planning a breakout, and I will escape at some point. There's no stopping that."

Cho laughs as she glances to the door, eyeing it. Though it's impossible to see passed the curtains and blinds blocking their view, shadows and shapes are visible. There're three forms on the other side of the door, and it doesn't take a genius—even if he is one- to know who they belong to. The smaller form leaning against the door is clearly Natasha, while the two larger pacing forms are the Super Soldiers. "I'm sure Barnes and Rogers will see to it that you remain in bed," she says as she turns back to him.

Tony groans loudly. "No, I don't want them in here," he says quickly. He can see the gears turning in her head as she stares at him. He can see her expression change as if she is hit with a realization, and he knows it isn't good.

Her expression turns soft. "Okay, I'll tell them no visitors. Doctor's orders, but you owe me. Something big."

"Thanks, Helen." He'll get her whatever she likes as long as she keeps them away from him. "Whatever you like."

"But you still need to rest," she says as she crosses to him. There's something in her hand, but he's unable to make it out before she stabs him. And before he can even react, he can feel whatever Cho stabbed him with take effect, and everything starts to fade. He can barely make out her form as she crosses to the door. She stands in darkness, pausing there for a second, before she opens it and stops out. Shadows forms in his eyes, stealing most of his vision, as the three forms jump. He feels himself drift into complete darkness as he hears one of the shadow curse and yell.

"-here a second longer while my fella is in there hurt, you're kidding yourself! Now move-"

Whoever that is, Tony knows he won't make life easy for anyone. But again, he's out before he can put too much stock into it.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

When Tony comes to again, he's surprised to find himself in his room, because this is the last place that he expects to wake up. What he expects is to be tied down in the hospital bed, while Barnes and Rogers babysit him. Forcing fake pity down his throat. Being in his own room is truly the last thing that he expects, but he's okay with it. No, he's relieved with this, though he's still surprise the Super Soldiers aren't with him. But again, he's happy. He doesn't know what he would do if he's stuck with them and their phony worry for hours.

"You're awake."

Tony almost jumps, though he'll never admit that to anyone. "Tasha," he utters as he turns his head slightly to the left to look at the master Spy. She's sitting crossed legged in the chair with her head resting on her hand. "Come to tuck me in? Here to play nurse? I would ask that you to put on the uniform but I expect you to skin me alive if I do."

Her eye's brow rises as she eyes him. "So you heard that?"

"Heard what?" he asks, pushing himself up using his right elbow. His eye twitches as pain shoots through his back. _I'm too old for this crap,_ he thinks, as he wishes for ice or something.

She gives him a look. "Don't play stupid, Stark. It doesn't suit you," she says, gravely.

For a second, Tony is shocked by her tone, but he doesn't show it. "Everything suits me, and I mean everything," he says with a dirty smile.

Natasha's eye twitches. "Idiot." Her tone changes slightly, more playful. "Play dumb, Stark, but I'm referring to Barnes' comment about him wanting Rogers to play nurse instead of you."

Tony has a love hate relationship with Natasha's honesty. He loves the fact that he'll never have to doubt if she's telling the truth, but he hates hearing the truth. There're times that he just wants to ignore his problems, and he can't do it when Natasha goes for the neck without hesitation, without pulling any punches. "If Barnes wants Rogers in a sexy nurse's outfit instead of me, that's his problem not mine, though I must say that I do _not_ look good in a mini skirt. Trust me on that. And my bed side matter is horrible—like atrocious. No one in their right mind would want me as their nurse. I'll totally make it worst."

She gives him a look. "So what's with the mood? Why are you being a teenage girl?"

"What mood?" he asks, feeling the pain in his body intensify. "This is the standard Stark mode."

Natasha lets out a harsh sigh, clearly irritated. "If you want me to keep Barnes and Rogers out, you need to give me something more than that," she says, waving lazily at him.

She goes straight for the kill shot, doesn't she? Natasha will never hold back no matter what, but Tony wishes she would just this once. "Why did you move me to my room?" he asks, changing the subject. "Not that I mind. So love my bed. Had so many fun times in this thing."

The assassin gives him a look. "Wanda's idea," she says. "She thought you'll be comfortable in here. She seems to care about you… well, for the moment."

"Teaming up against me?" he asks, not liking that idea. He really doesn't like the idea of Wanda putting this much thought into his wellbeing. He can't help but think that she is up to something.

Natasha gives him another look. "You need a team of babysitters. One for every limb."

"I'm fine, Tasha. No need to babysit," he says, feeling exhausted. He would rather face an army of robots than deal with Natasha's hundred questions… Or maybe not. He's almost willing to answer Rogers' and Barnes' questions over hers. Almost. "I hear Rogers make a good nurse."

She's ungodly quiet as she leans forward in her chair. She's staring at him, a very calculated look in her eyes. "If you say so," she says, slowly after a few long seconds. "Saves me some work, because Barnes is pacing outside your doorway, and it isn't 'I'm bored' pacing. It's 'I'm on a mission pacing,' and he's ready to take on the world to get in here. And let me tell you, it's alarming. He has that murderous look in his eyes, daring someone to get in his way so he can knife them. He's scaring Rogers."

"You scared, Tasha?" he says, shocked. "I need to mark this down."

Natasha, who seems to be full of looks, gives him a nasty, playful look. "Don't make me hurt you, because I'm here trying to protect your ass," she says, as she slaps him playfully on the back of his head. "And me hurting you isn't a part of the deal, though it's quite fun."

Tony huffs in annoyances as he rubs the back of his head. The pain medication is wearing off, and it's making him grumpy, though it can be something else entirely. "Picking on me just like everyone else is. Geez, I feel loved."

She leans back slightly as her eyes travel the entire length of his body, but they focus on the expression on his face after a once over. "What's wrong? What did they do?" her voice turns cold, bitter.

"Nothing." He says, and he isn't lying. They haven't done anything really; Tony just realizes this isn't going to work no matter much he l- Nope! He isn't going to say or think those words, not now. Not ever. He can't think of those three little words, because they're only a painful reminder. A painful tease. Yes, Tony has no doubt that those two care for him, but he knows it can't be any more than that. He just knows it can't. "They didn't do anything."

The spy gets to her feet as she takes a deep breath. "I didn't think this had to be said, but I guess it does. I'm _not_ an idiot; I know there's something wrong, Tony, and if you don't do something, you're going to break. Everyone can see it. Wanda can see _it_ , and she wasn't even looking. But now, she's trying, which is saying something as she isn't exactly fond of you," she exclaims, sounding exhausted and a bit angry. "So don't be an ass, because I will kick your ass, and it won't be fun."

Tony has no doubt that she will, but his nerves and insecurities are in overdrive, and he isn't in the mood to play this game with her. "I don't need or want their—or yours for that matter—fake pity. So why don't you stop and shove it?" he demands, his voice cold. He know he will pay for this later, but he doesn't care.

Natasha's eyes narrows, and her expression changes. "Fake, Stark? I wouldn't use that word to describe Steve's, Barnes', or my feelings, so watch yourself," she says, slowly. Frustration is poking through. "I'll forgive your mistake this time as a building fell on you, but you won't be lucky the next time. And this isn't pity."

His eye twitches, knowing that he has to be careful, but he doesn't slow down. "That's exactly what it is. Don't confuse it with anything else."

She stares at him, eyeing him; there's something in her eyes, a knowing look. "What is it, Stark?" she asks. "What got your panty in a knot?"

Tony has grown tired of this conversion, extremely tired. "Nothing," he snaps back. "Just tired."

Tasha is still giving him a look, eyeing every twitch in the Genius. "So do something, because if you don't, I will, and I doubt you want that," she states.

He knows that's true, but he doesn't need her to tell him this. He knows he has to do something, even if he has no interest in admitting it. He knows he can't go on like this, because he's slowly going insane. "I'm fine," he says, sternly, as he falls back in the bed, hoping she will leave him alone. He doesn't want to talk about this or this fake pity that she thinks is real. Exhausted, he closes his eyes as if to pretend he's going back to bed, not that it's possible with the growing pain. "Not a teenager girl!"

Natasha looks at him one last time before she gets to her feet and walks to the door. For a brief second, there's a change in her expression, but it's gone in a flash. "If you say so. I don't want to see you hiding in your lab again," she said. "And I'm not alone. Remember that, Stark. Remember that."

"I remember everything, Romanoff," he replies as Natasha closes the door behind her.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Tony waits until Natasha is gone and down the hall before he opens his eyes, and for a while, he just stares at the ceiling before he rolls toward the edge of the bed. It's like he's in a slow motion movie as he's moving ever so slowly. Every movement feels like there are needles stabbing him, and it's extremely painful. Sure, the nanos are working and healing him quite well, but there's only so much they can do. Like with most injuries, he needs to rest. He knows he needs to, but he can't sleep here. Not here, not where he used to sleep with his Brooklyn Boys. Not where he used to feel so L—No! He refuses to use that word, because it isn't that. It was never that, and now, this place is tainted. He can't sleep here anymore.

Besides, the best place to rest is in his lab, where he can be left alone to his own devices. It's where he can be alone—No, he isn't hiding. He's Tony Stark, and he doesn't hide. He faces his fear, but the lab is just where he can think, where he doesn't have to lie. It's where he can be his truth self, where he isn't judge. It's his nest. His home. So who cares if it is his safe net, the place he goes to when he's hurting? Who cares if he spends hours in the lab? Who the hell cares? It's where he feels like _himself_ , and he isn't giving that up. Not for anyone. It's the one true thing in his life.

However, just as he kicks his feet over the edge, the door to his room flies open, slamming hard against the wall. The loud thud snaps Tony back to reality, and it feels like someone has stolen his breath. Forcing himself to take a few deep breaths, he stills as he knows who it is before they even step into the room. He fights back his groan as their footsteps echo across the floor. Why couldn't they have held off a few minutes? He could've been gone…He could've been hidden. He isn't ready for this. He isn't ready to lose the two best things in his life, but it will happen and he knows it. Neither Rogers nor Barnes look happy.

Tony glances at the two from the corner of his eyes, reading their stoic forms. James and Steve are two different people, and that's perfectly clear. Steve's emotions are written over all his face; he's worried and tired, but yet, there's relief on his face as he looks at Tony. Bucky, on the hold hand, is stiff and closed off, and he's angrier more than anything else. He looks like he's ready to pounce on someone, and that look alone can scare small children—though he can do that to pretty much anybody.

Barnes doesn't say a word as he breaks away from Steve and essentially jumps over the bed to get Tony. For a second, Tony forgets his feelings and just stares at the man as his shirt—which seems to be a size too small- stretches against his chest. It seems like the both of them have the bad habit of wearing tight shirts that stick to every part of their bodies, leaving nothing to the imagination. Tony curses that part of his brain that stares, and he hates himself even more.

In Tony's distraction, Bucky doesn't waste a moment to get in front of him, and a second doesn't pass before Barnes' hands are on Tony, touching every part of him. _Every_ inch. The hands start at the top of the genius and slowly work their down, touching as much skin as possible. Tony's face heats and brightens up to unnatural colors, and he doesn't have it in him to smash those _feelings_ down. This is the first time that Barnes has touched him in over a week, and it feels amazing. He feels like he's loved, even if he knows Barnes and Rogers will never love him and that it's all fake pity. Using that, Tony snaps back and stays strong, as he refuses to fall apart now. He can't. Not Now.

"Why are you out of bed, Dollface?" James asks as he tries to get the genius back into bed. His grip is soft but firm, and it's hard to put up much of a fight against the former assassin. "You need to be resting."

"I'm fine," Tony says as he tries to scoot out of Barnes' hands, which isn't lost on the super soldiers. When he's able to break free of Bucky's grip—which isn't easy to say the least, Tony knows it isn't a result of anything that he has done.

Steve, who looks like he has ran an hundred miles, walks the long way around the bed to take a spot next to the stilled Bucky. "What's going on in your head?" he asks, putting a hand on Tony's knee. Tony doesn't answer and stares at the ground as he crowds near the head of the bed. "What jumpo do you have going on in there, Tony?"

"Nothing," Barnes replies back, bitterness in his voice. His eyes are drilling into the side of Tony's head as the genius doesn't speak, doesn't move. "Because why else would he fly into that building without _backup_? Without any advice from your _teammates_? From your goddamn boyfriends. Your _boyfriends_ , who had to wait _hours_ for an update on your status. Hours, Stark! We weren't even allowed to wait at your bedside with Romanoff standing guard? Do you fucken know how that feels?" He's shaking in anger as Tony remains quiet. "Damn it, Tony, answer me."

Hearing Barnes' angst and anger, the silent genius turns to them. Tony looks between the two, and he can't help but admit that these two look good together _without_ him. Their looks compliment the other, and even, their personalities are a good match. They're the perfect fit for the other as they balance the other, and that balance doesn't include Tony. He sees it now, and he'll only hurt this perfect couple if he stays—not that he can. He, Tony Stark, is a completely asshole, who cares for no one but himself unlike these two. Just look at them. They save cats from trees while he just laughs. "I'm fine," he says, unsure what else to say. What can he say to Bucky?

"You have a broken arm and leg," Steve states, plainly, his eyes falling to the boot on his foot and the cast on his arm. He's glaring at them as if they're the devil.

Bucky's eyes narrow as he stares at Tony. "So you're getting back into that bed whether you like it or not, while Steve and I take care of you," he says, sternly. His expression is almost cold, like he's daring Tony to disobey.

However, Tony isn't one to back down from a challenge, and he's willing to face it head on, even if he's shattering on the inside. He shakes his head and pushes farther away from them. Even if he isn't looking directly at them, he can see the shock and surprise on their faces as he pushes away. "I don't need nor want you guys to play _nurse_ ," he says, scooting as fast as he can. He can't be this close to them, because he can't think straight with them close.

"Tony," Steve calls, his eyes studying him. He's breaking, and it's clear.

"No, you don't get to do this," Bucky snaps, pain present in his voice, as he follows after the limped Tony. "You don't get to be stupid, almost get yourself killed, and run away. You don't-"

"Bucky," Steve says, cutting him off. There's a soft warning in his voice.

Bucky turns to Steve slightly, giving him a look. "No, he doesn't get to do this, and you agree with me. I know you do."

"Yes, but, Buck-"

"No," Barnes barks. "I'm right and you know it. You were complaining about it too, complaining how he never takes anything serious. Never listens. Just rushes in head first without a second thought. Just admit it. For a fucken genius, he's fucken stupid." He's yelling now. "He doesn't care what anyone else is feeling. He just does whatever the fuck he wants!"

Tony can feel his heart shatter in his chest as he listens to James. Hearing them side with the other is the last shot to the heart he can take. He may lo—nope, nope, he doesn't. He can't. He may care for them, but he can't do this, be the odd one out. He really can't. Why did he ever think this was a good idea? He can't believe that he thought this could work. They'll always side with each other no matter what the situation is. If they do it now, what happens when they disagree on something bigger? Will they go to war against him again? "Is that how you feel, Rogers?" he asks, dryly, trying to hide both his mental and physical pain.

There's a small twitch in Steve's eye as he gets the last name treatment from Tony. Everyone knows what that means, and it isn't good. "Tony, it isn't-"

"The truth, Cap," Tony snaps.

There's an open struggle on the Captain's face, and it's clear that there's something he wants to say but is scared to say it. "Buck's right, Tony," he burst out, quickly and suddenly. "You're riskless and careless. Doesn't listen. I…" He drifts off as he takes a deep breath and rubs his chin. His eyes are glued on Tony. "D-Do you know how it feels to see you disappear into that building, refusing to accept our requests to talk?" His voice is breaking, shaking, but there's something else in his tone. "Do…you care, Tony?"

"You could've died, Tony." Bucky adds, bitterness still in his voice. "Do you understand? Can you with that fucken brain of yours understand how we felt? How we feel? I thought we lost you." He keeps close to Tony, almost as if he's afraid the genius will disappear. "I thought I lost you…"

Steve crosses to the other side of Tony as anger is suddenly in his voice. "You need to listen for once in you-"

When Tony's in pain, anger is his best friend, and he'll always go there. He'll always start a fight, _always_ , because it's his safe place. "Sorry, I'm fucken Stupid," he snaps as he gets to his feet and pushes pass them. "I'm sorry I'm such an asshole. Such a fuck up." He knows he's starting a fight with them; in fact, he wants this to end in a fight. It will make it easier. "Why don't you two just follow me everywhere I go and stop me from doing anything remotely dangerous? It seems like I can't do anything right with the two of you."

Steve's eyes widen as the anger and color drains from his face. "No, Tony, it isn-"

Tony's eyes shift between the two. "I can't deal with this," he says, waving at them. He just can't.

Unlike with Steve, Bucky groans in annoyance and keeps going. "You can't just run away, Stark. We're in a relationship together, and you can't be pulling this shit."

Steve lets out a painful sigh as he looks at Bucky. He eyes the pain expression on his boyfriend's face before he turns back to Tony. "Come on, Tony…" He starts but is only met with silence. He takes a deep breath, waiting for Tony to speak, and when he doesn't, he adds, "He's right. You have to talk to us. I know there's something wrong."

"Since the two of you know everything, why don't you tell me?! Tell me where I'm going wrong," he yells, hobbling away from them and toward the door. They make no attempt to stop him, even when he limps pass them. They don't try to stop him when he almost traps over his foot, over the heavy boot. They just watch him with wide eyes. "Tell me what I'm screwing up, because I'm so fucken stupid."

Steve takes few deep breath. "No, Tony. It isn't that."

"Stop, Rogers. Stupid doesn't look good on you," Tony snaps, coldly.

Bucky closes his eyes for a few seconds, taking a few breaths, as he realizes that this conversion has turned dangerous. "Come on, Dollface. Let's get you back to bed," he says, his voice soft. "Please, Tony…" he begs as the genius doesn't turn to face them and remains deadly quiet. "I'm sorry. Please." His expression is nervous as he stares at Tony's back. "I just…I am…I…I worry. I can't lose you. I can't. Not after…"

Tony winks in pain as the pain meds have completely worn off, which is the last thing that he wants. He doesn't want to be around them when he's like this. He doesn't want to be a mess in front of them. "Don't worry. You two don't need to be concerned about me anymore," he says softly, as he reaches for the door.

He doesn't need to see Steve and Bucky to know that there's panic on their faces. "W-What are you talking about?" Steve asks, shaky. His tone is very unSteve like, and it almost makes Tony do a doubt take. Barnes, on the other hand, is extremely silent and standing very stiff, almost like he is a statue.

"I'm ending this," he says, turning slightly. He avoids looking at them in the eyes as he stares in their direction. "You two," he starts, waving mindlessly at them, "can do whatever you want but without me."

Barnes' hands ball at his side as Steve takes a shaky step forward. "W-what?" Rogers shutters. "You don't mean that."

Tony hobbles on his good leg as he turns back to the door. The pain is making it hard to think, and it is getting harder and harder to control his urges. He just wants to bury himself into their arms, but he can't. He knows he can't, but it doesn't mean that it isn't on his mind. "I meant what I said," he says. "I'm breaking up with you two, and you two can do whatever you two do, but leave me the hell out of it."

"Tony," Rogers utters again, his voice shaky. "No!" he says strongly. "Stop. Come on, Tony. Let's talk about this." His voice is breaking with every word. "Please. Tell us what's wrong. We can fix it," he begs as he talks a step forward.

Barnes hasn't spoken another word or moved, and Tony doesn't know which reaction is worse. Steve's voice hits him right in the heart, while Bucky's silence finishes the job. This hurts more than he expects to, hurts more than anything he has ever felt before. It hurts more than the two of them beating him into a bloody mess. "No, Cap. It's over," he utters as he puts on one of his many masks, which will be the only way he can make it through this. And before Steve can say another word, Tony limps out the door. "You two have fun without me, though I have no doubt that you will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end for now.
> 
> Don't kill me, but I love cliffhangers, and this chapter was calling to be ended here. It really was. When I was writing this, I kept thinking this was a good cliffhanger. So here you go.
> 
> Natasha gives some tough love, while Bucky and Rogers are wondering what the hell happened.
> 
> Anyhow, until next time. I should be able to get the final chapter out in a few days. Just need to finish it up.
> 
> :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Sorry it took me longer than expected to have the last chapter updated. I have no idea why it took so long... All I know that this chapter started at 5,000 or so words and after I proofed it a few times, it ended with 8,000 and plus words. Maybe that was it?
> 
> So i hope you like it. :)
> 
> Let me know what you think.

For the nth time this week, Dum-E is positioned at the door as if the robot is guarding the entrance, which is a scary thought. There's no telling what the bot will do to person trying to enter, not that they can get in when the lab is on locked down. And to make it worse, the bot has a fire extinguisher, which isn't good. Though Dum-E isn't normally a dangerous robot, the bot can cause quite a lot of damage without meaning too. Tony has been on the bad end of a few misused fire extinguishers, and he has the marks to prove it. "What are you doing, Dum-E?" he asks, giving the bot a look. "You should put that down before you hurt yourself… or me for that matter!"

"Boss," FRIDAY says, while Dum-E hums. "Dum-E has been on the internet again and has become fascinated in-"

Tony groans loudly, cutting off the AI, as U places a shady looking smoothie in front of him. "So let me put everything in prospective: one crazy robot, who thinks he's a guard dog, and another insane bot, trying to kill me with poisoned smoothies," he says, slowly, as he rubs his chin. Just when he doesn't think anything can get worse, it does.

"They only wish to show their-"

"Have you been talking to Vision lately?" he asks, his eye twitching. "Talking to him behind my back? I feel betrayed! Betrayed!" Though he knows that Vision wants to help, he detests the idea of Vision and FRIDAY talking—if that's the correct word for it. Tony isn't sure that he considers it talking if they're only transmitting information, but it's all the same to him. They're talking behind his back, and it pisses him off. He doesn't like when people talk behind his back unless it's to say how awesome he is.

"He only wishes to check on your status," the AI answers. "We have been researching the effects of prolonged separation."

The genius groans. "Are my babies worried about their papa?" he asks, knowing Vision isn't exactly one of his creations, but he's close enough. "I'm fine."

"Fine is not an appropriate term to use when defining your current state," she says. "With your IQ, I have expected a-"

"Oh, are you sassing me?" he says, a bit surprised. "Be careful, FRIDAY. I don't like you as much as I did JARVIS. Might donate you a college." He smiles slightly, remembering how much JARVIS had done for him. He misses that AI deeply.

"Then who will locks all of the doors on Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes when they try to enter?" FRIDAY asks.

Tony turns to U, eyeing the bot as it chirps. There's something about U and Dum-E that Tony can't help but love. Sure, they aren't as advance as some of his tech, but they're worth so much more. "Friday, are you messing with Cap and Metal Arm?" he asks.

"Yes, Boss," the AI replies. "They have caused my creator distress, so it is only logical to protect for you."

Tony chuckles, really chuckles. He doesn't know what he would do without his bots. "Oh, what have you done to our least favorite Super Solders?" Sure, it hurts to think of them, but FRIDAY has his attention now, and he needs this. He needs something to laugh at, because if he doesn't, his angst takes over, and all he can think about is pain. So he listens as FRIDAY lists what she has done to the Soldiers, who are trying their hardest to get into the lab.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

A week or so has past, but the genius hasn't left the lab—not that he needs too. He has everything that he needs in the lab, including a small kitchen and a bathroom. There's no reason why he needs to go upstairs and face the rest of the Avengers. Why go upstairs and face their questions, when he has everything that he needs and wants? There's no reason to. He _isn't_ hiding…though he knows that's a lie. He just doesn't want to admit that he's hiding, even if he can't deny it. He _is_ hiding in his lab, and everyone knows it, which Tony hates. He hates that everyone knows he's a coward, hiding from Barnes and Rogers. _God Damn._ Why does he have to be so weak?

"Stupid," he mutters to himself as he stares down at one of his experiments. He tries to ignore the chaos around him and in his head, as he focuses his work, which at times can calm him. He tries to ignore Dum-E at the lab door, still holding a fire extinguisher. He tries to ignore U, making a large mess in the small kitchen. He keeps his eyes on the countless blueprints in front of him. He has lost count of how many open experiments he currently has, as he keeps pouring out new tech. After he had locked himself in his lab and his mind, the genius has barely slept, and without sleep, the only way he can keep himself sane is to work, which is great for his company… bad for him. Plus, a tired, grumpy, moody Tony Stark isn't good for anyone.

Shaking his head, Tony takes a deep breath and turns back to the device he's working on. He's working on a mother board, though he has been working on this damn thing for over an hour, and he can't see to focus. He only seems to be poking at the unfinished device. Literally, just poking. "Stupid," he utters again, feeling annoyed at his inability to do anything. He groans as he's unable to focus, and his anger takes over. Unable to do anything else, he just stabs the device.

Tony doesn't know how long he has been in his lab, as he can't keep track of the days, though he can ask FRIDAY if he wants to—not that he does. He doesn't need or want to be reminded of how long it has been since he had broken up with the two best things that has ever happened to him. He doesn't need to be reminded of the lo—nope, not love. Can't be— happiness that he has lost. He doesn't need to be reminded of how much of a failure he is.

Taking a few deep breaths, Tony tries to force _those_ thoughts out of his head, and he will, even if he has to take a hammer to his face. He needs to move on, _needs_ too, even if his heart doesn't want to. He can't be doubting the decision he made, wondering if it was a mistake…even if he is. Too hasty? Is he just being emotional? Barnes and Rogers do seem to care about him and they're correct that he's riskless. Plus, he has a huge ego, disobeying every order, and he's not the easiest person to get along with…

"No," he says softly. He's right. That relationship isn't going work with him, not when he's an ass with an ego the size of the moon. It was right to end it before anyone got hurt, not that he isn't hurting. It feels like someone has ripped out his heart and stepped on it. "What is your assessment of my mental state, FRIDAY?" he asks, softly.

The AI doesn't answer right away, taking a few seconds. "My recommendation is that you rest, Boss," she replies. "Studies has shown that eight hours of sleep can be-"

Tony lets out a harsh sigh, as he's in too much pain to deal with an overprotective AI. "Sleep is for the weak," he smiles with a fake cheer. His arm and leg are killing him. Sure, thanks to the nano, he's healing faster than normally possible, but it doesn't help with the pain. Without the good pills, he can almost feel his bones heal, and it's excruciating to say the least. Plus, his foot is in a walking boot, and his arm is in a hard, black brace, which makes it difficult to do anything. He just wants to rip them off, but his damn AI threatens to tattle every time he looks at them funny. Stupid AI. Stupid overprotective AI, who won't stop talking to Vision. Vision, who keeps giving taps.

However, he can't help but smile whenever she does, because though he'll never admit, he likes to be taken care of. He likes to be pandered at times, and at this moment, he wants nothing more than to be cuddled and pandered. He wants to be held like he's the most important person in the world, and even if he tells himself he can't, he wants it to be Steve and Bucky. He fucken wants them, though they probably won't be in the mood to cuddle with him. They were distant in their final days together. They were sleeping together in their own room, while he slept _alone_ with his nightmares.

"Tones."

Why must he keep doing this? Why does he do this to himself? Does he like hurting himself? Is he a-

There's a scream on the other side of the room. "TONY! Get your crazy robot off me!"

Tony snaps back to reality, popping up. "Rhodey," he replies, not hearing his best friend enter. He wonders briefly if FRIDAY had alerted him, and he just missed it as his mind is on other things. "Dum-E, no." Tony yells, turning around in his chair. "Stand down." Though he knows, he shouldn't laugh, but the genius can't help but smile at the scene in front of him. The bot is chasing Jim around the lab with the fire extinguisher in its metal arm. "That's not the proper use of a fire extinguisher! Down boy. Down." He let out a smiling chuckle. "Don't make me give you away to a locate college."

Jim's eye twitches as the bot stops chasing him and returns to the door. Once again, Dum-E is standing guard with the fire extinguisher ready. "What the hell, Tony? Set your bots to kill me? Is FRIDAY going Skynet?"

Dum-E and U both clips as FRIDAY speaks, "I am only ensuring Boss's wellbeing."

Rhodes glances up, glaring at the ceiling. "Good for you, but you can do that to everyone but me! I'm the best friend!" he says, strengthening himself out. "Geez, did not sign up to fight Skynet."

"Understood," the AI replies.

Tony chuckles. Though he may not like his overprotective AIs, he must say it's funny to see them go into full guard dog mode. "She's been talking to Vision."

Rhodes laughs, as he carefully walks pass Dum-E and U, eyeing them. "Oh, has she? Teaching her to be more like JARVIS?" he asks, turning to the genius. Tony doesn't answer, and Jim waits a few seconds before adding, "Anyhow, I was sent to collect you. Everyone else is too scared of your killer bots to come get you. Dum-E is scary with that thing." He waves at the bot as he steps to Tony's side and places a supportive hand on Tony's shoulder. "Come on, Tones. You need a break. Let's go. You need fresh air."

The genius glances toward the warm hand on his shoulder before looking up at Rhodes' face, and he hesitates for a second before he sets down his tools. He can see the worry and concern in his best friend's eyes, and he finds it hard to tell him no. Besides, Jim knows him well, and he will call any buff that Tony tries. "And do what?" he asks, tiredly.

"Movie night. You've missed the last few, and the team's getting annoyed. Again, they would be down here themselves if it wasn't for Skynet," he says with a smile. "So here I am. So let's go. I'm not taking no for an answer."

After hearing what Jim wants, Tony knows he has to say no, even if the pilot fights him. He doesn't want—can't go to Movie Night, as there's no doubt that the Brooklyn Twins will be there, and he can't deal with them at the moment. His emotions are all over the place, and it's hard to think straight. "No," he says strongly without missing a beat.

Rhodes gives him a look. "This is not a request, and if I have to get Wanda and Vision down here, I will. I think FRIDAY will agree with me on this. You need rest. You look like the walking dead."

The AI does not waste any time in responding. "Colonel Rhodes is correct, Boss. A night's-"

"Traitor," Tony barks as his eye brow raises. Breaking out of Rhodes' grip, he turns in his chair. "Wanda and Vision?" he asks, slowly. Those are the last two that he expects Jim to use as backdate. Really the last two. Is the President busy? Is the Pope—which is probably a good thing because the things he would say- busy?

"Yea, Wanda's idea," he says with a smile. There's a devilish look on Rhodes' face and it doesn't sit well with Tony. "She says she'll use her abilities on you if you don't get your pretty ass upstairs—No, she didn't use _those_ words. Get your mind out of the gutter, Tony!" He's staring at Tony as if he's daring him to say something. When the genius doesn't, Jim continues, "And for some scary reason, Vision agrees to help, which is frightening. Those two teaming up is terrifying. So glad that I'm not you." There's a grin on his chest.

There's no doubt to that, and Tony has chills thinking about it. He hates to see the damage those two can cause together. However, he can't be upstairs, not with Barnes and Rogers. "…I can't," he says slowly.

Rhodes takes a deep breath as he puts a firm hand on both of Tony's shoulders. "You can't hide in here forever, Tones," he says, softly. "I don't know what happened between the three of you, but you can't live in your misery. So get your ass out of that chair, and get upstairs or else." Tony opens his mouth to respond, but before he can, Rhodey adds, "And yes, I will cuddle with you."

Tony smiles, putting on a mask. He knows his best friend knows all of his masks, but he hopes Jim doesn't call him on it. "I am the best cuddlier."

Jim's silent for a few seconds, eyeing the expression on Tony's face. "Don't worry, Tones. I'll be your guard dog upstairs. Those Super Soldiers won't get pass me." There's a protective look on his face. "I'll blast them, and I think Ms. Skynet will assist me with that."

FRIDAY doesn't waste a second in replying. "It will be my pleasure, Colonel." Tony can't help but snort at this.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

The genius freezes when he steps into the common room, and the Brooklyn Boys aren't even there yet. He hates to see how he'll react once the two Super Soldiers are. Is he going to fall apart completely? Is he going to fall down at their feet like a dog? Is he going to beg, telling them that he made a mistake? Is he going to cry?...Oh, god, he might, and he hates himself. He hates how emotional he's being, and he wants to punch his own self in the face. He's so fucken annoyed at his behavior. He isn't a teenager girl, and he needs to stop acting like one.

"Are you okay, Tony?" someone asks the stilled genius.

Tony doesn't answer as his brain goes into overdrive. The tiniest things are getting to him, and he doesn't know how to handle it. For example, he doesn't know where to sit. Sure, Rhodes has offered to cuddle with him, but he has no idea of where he's supposed sit. His old spot, before he started to date the Soldiers, is an oversized recliner, but Clint's currently in it and it looks like he has no interest in moving. He can't sit in the empty sofa that he sat in the last time, because that's where Barnes and Rogers sit. They've been sitting there for months, and Tony only sat there when he stared to date the two. And now, that seat's forbidden to him, so Tony stares, unsure where to sit.

"Tones, come here," Rhodey calls, pulling on Tony's sleeve and tugging him along. "Sit with me and Natasha."

"Okay," Tony utters as he follows after the Colonel, tripping over his heavy boot. He looks like a fool, as he struggles to keep up. His leg is killing him, and it's showing on his face with every step. He knows there's a noticeable twitch in his leg, and he knows everyone notices. If Steve and James were present (and still dating), they would sweep him off his feet and carry him around like a princess—not that he'll never admit to wanting that-, and damn it, he wants that. He wants it bad… _Damn it,_ he curses at himself. _Damn it all to hell._

As Tony battles himself in his own head, he's deadly silent and stiff, and when he snaps back to reality with a few more tugs, he knows everyone's watching him, and though that's normally what he likes, he wishes everyone would ignore his existence and turn to the television. _What's the hell wrong with you?_ He yells at himself. He's acting like an idiot, unStark like. "Like something you see, Barton?" he asks, while smirking and taking a seat next to Natasha.

The Archer pops a few popcorns into his mouth as he watches Tony get comfortable between Rhodes and Romanoff. "What? You're going to be main show tonight," he says with a smile. There's a smirk on his face. A fucken smirk.

"Clint," Natasha says through her teeth, warning to shut up. Her eyes are shooting draggers.

"What?" Clint says, innocently, as he puts on a goofy smile. "Just wait until Barnes see Stark cuddling with _you_ two." His smile is so large that planes can land on it, and Tony just wants to sock him. He's sure that he's not alone. If looks can kill, Clint would be dead, as Natasha is giving him a nasty look. "He doesn't like it when others cuddling with the genius. _His_ genius," Clint continues with that stupid smirk.

Tony leans against Jim, as Natasha settles against the genius, interlocking her hand in his. "In case, you didn't hear the news, we aren't together anymore." He takes a deep breath as if to put on a mask. "Damn the media! They're slacking. Sleeping instead of working! They have one job. One job," he says, trying to ignore the ping in his chest. He also tries to ignore Wanda, who's staring at him with a knowing look.

Clint snorts loudly, as he stuffs a handful of popcorn in his mouth. "Doesn't stop Rogers and Barnes from moping around like someone had kicked their puppy. They keep pacing the hallway near the lab like some love sick teenagers trying to work up their nerves to talk to you. Not that they can, FRIDAY won't let them anywhere near you. She's threating to activate the Tower's security system on them." His stupid smile is growing as he eyes the engineer. "It's quite funny to watch, especially Barnes…though he may or may not have pulled a knife on me for poking fun."

Tony doesn't want to hear this and wishes they would all move the hell on. There's no going back. "And I wasn't there to see that?" he mocks. "Dang." He leans back into Rhodes' chest as if to hide from the rest of the room. It doesn't take long for Natasha to rest her head on his shoulder and pull his legs into her lap. Within seconds, her hand slips into the tight boot, massaging the tender skin beneath. The Genius can and might fall asleep like this, feeling contented against these two, and he hasn't felt like that for a while, which is probably why he can't recall the last time he has slept for more than two hours.

Seconds after wrapping himself in a blanket that he has pulled off the back of the couch, the famous Brooklyn Boys enter, and he can feel the temperature rise in the room. Tony can hear the squealing of shoes as the owners force them to a complete stop. There're probably marks on the floor from their shoes, which will probably take hours to clean. Tony's perfectly still as his eyes shift to the right to get a glimpse of the two soldiers. Even if he can barely make out their forms from his angle, he knows their attentions are zeroed in on him.

"Oh, look, it's Stark," Sam say, painfully loudly. "Is he cuddling with Nat and Jim?" he asks, innocently. There's a fucken smile on his face, a clear sign of what he's trying to do. The ass! "He lo—OUCH!" he yells as Barnes punches in the shoulder. The Falcon is almost knocked to his feet by the force of the punch, and it takes all that he has to remain upright. Rubbing the already bruising shoulder, he adds. "Hey, man! Not cool. Not cool."

Tony tries to hide himself deeper into Rhodey's chest, as Steve steps away from the glaring Bucky and the pouty Sam. The Super Soldier stops a few feet from Tony before he crouches down to get eye level with the mostly hidden Stark. The Captain is silent for a few seconds as he stares at the balled up genius, only able to make out his eyes. "How are you, Tony?" he asks, his voice shaky.

Tony glances at Steve, who looks as exhausted as he does. If he doesn't know any better, it looks like Steve hasn't been sleeping, and that doesn't sit well with Tony. He doesn't like to see Steve like this, so broken, because he isn't supposed to be like this. He isn't supposed to be broken… not like him. He's supposed to be strong, unbeatable. This breakup is _supposed_ to be a good thing for the super soldier.

"How's the arm? The leg? Not in too much pain, are you?" Steve asks, not getting an answer from the silent billionaire. "Do you need something? I can get it for you. Just tell me." There's some hope in his voice, and it kills Tony.

Rhodes' face turns cold as he stares down the Captain. "Rogers, no," he says, unkindly. "I got him. You don't need to worry." Jim narrows his eyes between the two, almost daring them. "Why don't you two go sit down?"

"I must agree," FRIDAY replies, reminding the team to the AI's presence. "I can attend to Mr. Stark's needs."

Someone in the room coughs and mutters, "Skynet." But it doesn't cut the tension in the room.

Growling, Barnes marches toward the group as anger grows on his face. "No," he barks, his voice ice cold. "We have every right to check on him. Every right!" His hands are balled at his side as he eyes the room.

"No, you don't," Rhodes replies, glaring at them. "So back off."

That doesn't sit well Buck. "No! Why don't you make me?" he hisses, taking another step forward.

Tony can taste the tension, as everyone leans forward in their seats, ready for a fight. Wanda and Vision are in full alert, ready to step in at a second notice. Natasha hasn't moved an inch, though her grip tightens on the genius, and she's scrutinizing every movement. "I'm fine, Cap," Tony says softly, hoping that his answer will cut down the hostility in the room. "And, I'm good. Don't need anything."

"Okay, Tony," Steve says, slowly with a deep breath. His eyes wonder over Tony's form, hesitation present in his expression, as he gets to his feet. "I'll…I'll get more popcorn," he sighs as he turns away. There's a heaviness in his shoulders, and it looks like he has been slapped across the face. He looks like a kicked puppy.

Bucky, on the other hand, remains close, taking a seat on the right side of the empty sofa, which is odd for the former assassin. The Sergeant usually sits on the left side as it leaves his right side open to be cuddled with, as no one wants to cuddle with a metal arm, not that Tony will complain at the moment. There's nothing that Tony wants more than to be in both of his Super Soldiers' arms... No! They aren't his.

"So what are we watching this week?" Sam asks, breaking the deadly silence. He's standing next to Clint, making no movement to sit, and he's still rubbing his shoulder.

" _Man of Steel,"_ Tony shots out, trying to focus on anything besides Bucky, who's staring at him. No matter what's happening in the room, James is eyeing him, following his every movement, his every twitch. Tony doesn't understand what's going on with the silent man, as he shouldn't be sitting in Steve's spot, so close to him. He's messing with the flow of the room, the goddamn flow of the room; plus, he shouldn't be paying this much attention to the genius.

Still on alert, Sam turns toward Tony, giving him the stink eye. "No, we're not. I hate that movie."

"Oh, we know, Wilson." Clint replies as he rubs his ears. "Stop whining."

"We can watch _Jurassic World_ ," Natasha offers. She still has a protective hold over Tony, refusing to let go.

Tony eyes James from the corner from his eyes, and he's not surprise that the soldier's still eyeballing him. Feeling overwhelmed, he wants Bucky to look anywhere else but at him. He feels like Bucky is looking right through him. Why is he staring at him like this? "You just want to ogle Chris Pratt," he says, trying to keep his mask up.

Natasha pinches him, causing him to wink in pain. "And you don't, Stark?" she mocks, giving him a smirk.

Bucky shifts, leaning against the arm of the sofa. "He isn't his type," he says, dryly. Tony feels his heart skip a beat, but he doesn't respond. He doesn't know how to respond, because Barnes's correct, as he knows his type well, considering he is his type.

"Why don't you sit?" Clint asks Wilson, nodding toward the sofa where Bucky is sitting. It's one of few open seats in the room, not counting the floor or the beanbag.

"I don't have a death wish," Sam utters with a scared smile on his face. "Barnes has a knife and he isn't afraid to use it."

"He doesn't belong here," Bucky states, coldly. He glares at Sam for a second before turning back to Tony, sitting as close to the genius as he can.

Returning, Steve takes a deep breath as he walks back to the sofa with two bowls filled of different snacks. Stilled for a second, he eyes the left side of the sofa with a frown before he takes a seat. "Easy, Buck."

Bucky turns to him ever so slowly with a scowl. "No, the Punk belongs here with us," he snaps. "He belongs right in this spot! Not with him!" he yells, waving at Rhodes.

Once again, the room is on the edge of their seats, and Tony can't help but think this is a mistake. He shouldn't have left the lab. Why did he think this was a good idea? Why did he, or anyone, think he can be in the same room as the Brooklyn Boys? The tension between them can be cut with a knife. Even if Tony wants Barnes to be right, he knows he isn't, though it doesn't stop the desire to jump in between them. However, if he does do that, what good will it do? They have made it clear that they don't want him. A week of the silent treatment is clue enough.

Rhodes' grip tightens on Tony as if he's afraid that Tony is seconds away from bolting. "Why don't we just watch this movie?" he says with a sigh.

"Crap Science," Tony mutters as he tries to be as small as he can. "Dinosaurs don't look like that."

"Well, when you make your own dinosaurs, you can make them look any way you want, Tones," the Colonel says, softly.

Steve smiles softly as he watches the two. Anyone with eyes can see how much Rhodes cares for Tony, and they would be a fool if they think they can hurt Tony in front of Rhodes. "Don't give him any idea, Jim," he says. "We don't need dinosaurs roaming New York."

"Yea, it didn't work out so well in the second _Jurassic Park_ movie _,"_ Natasha adds.

Sam chuckles as he takes a seat on the beanbag. "Plus, I don't want to be saving New York from T-rexes. I don't think my insurance covers dino bites."

"Does it matter? They won't want to eat you anyways," Clint replies. "You probably don't taste good."

"I taste better than you!" Sam shots back.

Tony looks over the blanket, trying to ignore Bucky who is _still_ watching him. Is he channeling a dinosaurs? "I don't think that's something you should be proud of." He wants to enjoy this banter, but he just—

"Tell them, Stark," Wanda commands, interrupting the yelling, as she looks dead at him. In seconds, the room silences as they look between the Genius and the witch. There's a look in her eyes, a telling look, and it's clear that she won't take no as an answer.

Tony wants to ignore her and does try, but Wanda's staring at him, intensely. She can gave Barnes a run for his money, which is something. She isn't looking a way as her eyes are glued on him, and no one else dares to speak. "Tell them what?" he utters, looking away.

"Tell Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes, the truth," she says, monotone. "Your pain is not worth it."

Both Bucky and Steve shoot up and turn to Tony, who's trying to hide under the blanket. "Pain?" they utter at once. Worry morphs onto their face, and they inch closer to him. "Are you okay?!" "Where does it hurt?" they ask, shooting off rapid questions. "You need ice?" "Tell me and I will get it for you!"

Natasha perks up and turns to Tony, eyeing him. "Are you okay, Stark?" she asks, as she runs her hand over his boot.

Rhodes looks down at Tony, confusion written on his face. "Tones?"

Wanda's expression softens. "It is not physical. It is emotional," she states, her accent thick. "Tell them, Stark."

Tony feels everyone's eyes on him, and he hates it. He downright hates it, and he wants to punch everyone in the face for looking at him. Plus, he really hates how the Red-She-Devil is forcing his hand, because this will only hurt more in the end. Sometimes love isn't enough, and it isn't like they can love him. They're afraid to even say those words to each other in front of him. So why is she doing this? Why can't she leave things alone? She hates him for crying out loud! Or maybe, this is her goal! Pain and suffering

"I do not hate you, Stark," Wanda replies. "And I do not wish to cause you pain."

"Stay out of my head," Tony snaps.

Natasha places a supportive hand on his knee. "You said that out loud, Knuckle Head." There's fondness in her voice that he doesn't hear often from her.

Against his better judgement, Tony glances up over her blanket and peeks around the room, meeting everyone's gaze for a second before turning away. He takes a deep breath, knowing he can't hide from this. This woman has outed him, and he hates her for it… okay, no he doesn't, but he doesn't exactly like her at the moment—or any moment. "It won't change anything," he says as quietly as possibly.

Bucky steps toward him, crouching down, as he tries to meet Tony's eyes. "Come on, Punk. Talk," he says, softly.

"No," he says, trying to be as small as possible. "Why don't we watch the movie? Please."

Steve inches forward with hope growing on his face. "Tony," he begs. "Please."

"Fine," he snaps. "But this doesn't change anything. It can't!" He takes a few deep breaths, trying to prepare himself for the pain that's about to follow. He's about to admit that he has feeling in front of the whole _damn_ team. He's about to reveal his own weakness; his father would kill him if he was alive. "I…I…l-love you two, idiots. You…mean… e-everything to…me." His heart's beating a million miles per second as he admits those cursed words.

He hates how these two make him believe that love is possible, when he knows it isn't. He wants to go back in time before he knows how amazing love feels. He wants to forget how much he likes it, because this heart ache is too much. Shaking his head, he turns away from the Brooklyn Twins and hides his face between Rhodey and the couch. He can't bear to see the rejection on their faces. He can't bear to see them hate him. He just can't. "Jim," he utters soft and shaky.

"I got you, Tones. It's okay." His best friend replies softly, keeping him close. However, his soft tones don't last long. "Back off, Barnes," Rhodes warns softly.

"No," Bucky growls. "Get your bloody hands off _my_ punk before I break your arm."

Rhodes glares. "Oh, you want to go there? I don't think you hav-"

"It's fine, Jim," Steve utters, desperation in his voice. "We got him. It's okay. Trust me, please."

Jim isn't one to back down even when he's facing two Super Soldiers. "No," he declares, strongly.

"I agree with the Colonel," FRIDAY states, cutting through the tension. If Tony doesn't know any better, there's a tone in her normally monotone voice. "Cease your actions and step-"

"It is okay, FRIDAY," Vision says, his voice echoing. "Sergeant Barnes and Captain Rogers means no harm to Mr. Stark." He goes silent, and FRIDAY does not speak again, but Tony knows there something going on between the two.

Not answering right away, Rhodes groans loudly, as his hold on the genius loosens. This is a losing battle and he knows it as he looks at Vision. "Fine, but if you two hurt him, I _will_ end you. Do you understand?" he hisses, warning them. "I will."

Steve sighs, but there's a huge smile on his face. "Don't worry, Jim. We have no interest in hurting him."

Without another word being said, Tony feels two pairs of arms carefully untangle him from his best friend and Natasha, and there's nothing he can do to stop them. Feeling his muscles twitch, he doesn't put up much of a fight against the two as they pick him up with ease and pull him to them. He does nothing when he finds himself in Bucky's chest and Steve's arms wrapped around them. Tony knows he's trapped as they rest their heads against his, but he wonders if he wants to do anything about it, as he feels so good in their arms. Really Good.

Bucky places a soft kiss to the top of his head. "We love you, too, Punk."

"You're just saying that," Tony says softly. "You don't mean it." Maybe, he needs to be fighting to get out of their arms.

Steve gently places his hands on Tony's face, caressing his cheek. "Tony, we wouldn't say it unless we meant," he says. "Trust me. I promise you that. We love you, and that will never change."

Bucky's expression has completely changed since he first entered the room, and he's smiling now. Tony can see it in his eyes. "I just want to hear him say it again. Say it again, Dollface."

"Bucky," Steve says smiling. "Give him a second."

Tony's brain is in overdrive, and nothing is making sense. He looks up to Steve as he leans into Bucky's chest, losing the urge to fight. He isn't sure what to make of everything. "I don't understand."

The Brooklyn Twins look at each other, sharing a telling look, before looking back down at the genius. "Talk to us. Please tell us what's going on in that head of yours."

Tony's insecurities are a curse, filling his head with doubt, and he doesn't know if he should believe them. "You left me alone," he says softly, almost too soft to hear. "You two would rather sleep together than with me." He knows his pain is visible in his face.

Barnes' hold tightens around Tony, refusing to let go. Bucky's hands are shaking around the genius. "No, that isn't it," he says slowly. His voice is shaky, a sign of how scared and nervous he is. He buries his face in the Genius' hair, breathing in his scent. "I love how you smell. I've missed it."

"I stink," Tony says, sadly. "Who wants to smell grease and oil?"

"I do, and no, you don't," Bucky denies, taking in another deep sniff of Tony's hair. "It calms me."

Steve is smiling as he looks upon his fellas. "Me too," he adds, putting his arms around them and holding tightly. "You both do. I don't want to know what I'd do without the two of you."

Tony tilts his head and glances around the room, wondering why it's so silent. Where's the banter from the peanut gallery? He doesn't miss it, but it's weird. He scans the room, noticing it's just the three of them. The rest of the room had cleared out at some point, leaving them to talk it out. "Then why?"

The expression on Bucky's face drops and he looks like he's physical pain. For a few long seconds, the former assassin is silent as he breaths in ever slowly. It's like he's about to do something painful. "I had…a nightmare…"

Tony closes his eyes, as he leans into Barnes' chest. "We all have nightmares, Barnes," he says. It comes out harsher than he tends, and he hates himself for it, because Bucky's nightmares are ten times worse than the normal person. "I hadn't been sleeping at all either."

Bucky's grip on the genius tightens, almost painful, as he closes his eyes and takes in another deep breath. "It… I'm so fucken sorry, Tony! So fucken sorry. It's…just…" He says, struggling to get it out. "The things… Hydra…" He closes his eyes as he takes in another dose of Tony's scent. "There're times… that I…forget where I'm. Thinking that I'm back with t-them." Steve's arms tighten around them, and James relaxes in them. "And at t-times, these nightmares…turn into night terrors, and… I… turn violent."

"Buck," Steve utters, bringing his hand up to Bucky's face. He wipes the tears away from his eyes. "It's okay."

Tony looks up, and he can feel his heart miss a few beats, noticing the pain in Bucky's eyes. It hurts, physically hurts, to see him like this, and Tony hates it. It makes him want to hunt down every last Hydra and rip them apart with extreme prejudice. He wants to kill them all, and he knows Steve feels the same as he stares at the Sergeant with an intense look.

"I thought…I was going to hurt you, Tony. I thought I would wake up and find you…in the puddle of your own b-blood. Killed from my own hand," Bucky whimpers, continuing. His voice is shilling, and it breaks Tony's heart. He sounds like he has lost everything that he has ever cared for.

Tony buries his hands in Bucky's shirt. "No, not possible. You wouldn't-"

"No, Tony. I will never hurt you on purpose, but…these terrors turn me into something I h-hate." Bucky has tears running down his face. "I t-thought I was going to hurt you in your sleep, and I couldn't- Can't have that. Can't! You mean so fucken much to me. So fucken much. You're everything to me!" He's sobbing now, as he struggles to keep going.

Steve places a kiss to the top of Bucky's head. "It's okay, Buck."

Bucky shakes his head, pushing away from Steve slightly. "S-Steve thought he could control it a-and…stop me b-before I did anything, but…" He runs his hands up Tony's arms before he falls back against Steve. "B-but I didn't trust myself… Steve either." He pauses to take another deep breath. "Didn't t-trust anyone to keep you safe, so I r-ran. I hid from you, when I shouldn't have. Steve tried to talk me out, t-trying to get me to see you, but I was-am scared. Scared that I might lose you. And with every s-second I didn't see you, I got worse. I d-didn't like the person I was becoming." He's having a hard breathing as he sobs, and it's heartbreaking. "Though it seems like I did by my own stupidity. But I couldn't—can't help it. Every time, I close my eyes, I see you d-dead in a puddle of your own blood, and…I lose it. Lose it. I need you, Punk."

"Bucky," Tony utters, feeling like someone has stepped on his heart.

"I love you, Punk," he says, a bit calmer. "It's you and Steve. I need you both. You both keep me sane, and I didn't realize how much at first. When you b-broke up with us, my world, my everything came crashing down," he utters. "I lost it. Completely lost it, and I all but punched Steve when you walked out."

Tony feels like he has been punched in the stomach. How did he misread everything? How did he think that they didn't want him? Can't love him? "I thought you didn't want me. I thought I was just some-"

Steve's hand weaves its way into Tony's. "No, you aren't," he protests, strongly. "You're so much more, Tony."

Bucky hums into Tony's hair as he calms down almost completely. He seems to relax with the genius in his arms. "So much more," he repeats, softly.

"And it's our—no, my fault that we didn't tell you sooner. I thought we would scare you away if we moved too fast, but it was the other way around." Steve pauses for a second to take deep breath. "I should've told you. We should've told you." He puts on a smile as he says, "I love _you_. I love you and Bucky. I've always loved the two of you; I was screwed the second I saw the both of you, and I knew it. It's love at first sight."

"And I love you and Steve," Bucky says, putting a finger under Tony's chin and lifting it up. "I don't know if I'd call it love at first sight as you both were- are idiots, who drove me up a wall. Seriously, you two drove me crazy at first, and I wanted to run in the other direction. So glad I didn't." His voice is raw and dry.

So this could've been avoided if he had said those three little words? If they had been honest with each other? "And I love you," Tony says, feeling like a complete fool. What was he so scared off? Why didn't his father see love for the gift that it is? "I love you," he repeats, feeling his chest tightens.

The Brooklyn Twins smile at that, and their smiles are the biggest smiles that he has ever seen. "We love you, too," they utter together.

Tony, even with the pain, is smiling, though he can barely feel it through his happiness. "Let's not do this again."

"Deal," Steve says with a grin. "Because Buck was a beast the whole time, ready to rip heads off. He may or may not have made Sam shit his pants a few times."

Bucky's eye twitches. "At least, I wasn't moping and crying the whole time like a _certain_ person. Couldn't hold Stevie without getting boogers on me. He was a disgusting mess."

"Was not, Jerk," Steve shoots back.

"Were too, Punk," Barnes replies as he leans toward Rogers and pulls him in for a kiss. It's a wet kiss that has both men panting for air when they're finished. Their lips are red and wet, and their faces are hot and rosy. Tony doesn't feel left out as he watches them. He enjoys watching them, even if he say he doesn't—not that he can. Watching these two turns him on, and he wants nothing more than to rip off their clothes.

After pulling away, James doesn't wait a second before pulling Tony in for a kiss. It isn't as wet as the kiss with Steve was, but it's just as passionate. It's a slow kiss as it seems like Bucky is making up for lost time. He's exploring every inch of Tony's mouth with his tongue, and he's doing it with complete dominance. His hand travels under Tony's shirt, caress his soft skin, and Tony can't help but moan.

"Let's take this back to our room," Steve says, his voice husky. He's watching the two with an intense look in his eyes. "I think we all need to be reintroduce to each other. Been _too_ long."

Tony is fully aware of what Steve is implying, and he's all for it, even if this wasn't the plan when Rhodes had pulled him out of his labs…Okay, maybe, this is too soon after everything that had happened. The Brooklyn Boys still abandoned him for a week, though he now understands why. Bucky's night terrors are nothing to joke about, and they need to be taken seriously, but Tony does to as well. However, they know this. They know everything.

Plus, he can't wait to touch, kiss, and lick every part of both of these men, and he can't wait to be squashed between two naked Super Soldiers. He can't wait to feel their hands caress every part of him, and even if he's wearing a boot and a brace, he isn't going to allow them to stop him from getting a good roll in the bed. "I'm up for anything," Tony says, smiling against Bucky's lips.

"Good, because there's a new position I want to try if you're up to it, Old Man," Barnes says, smirking like the punk that he is. "We wouldn't want to break you." His voice is soft, and even if he's teasing, it's clear he's worried about hurting Tony.

Tony's eye twitched. "Old? I am not old! Take that back! Besides, you two are the grandpas in this relationship, not me." Steve just laughs as the super soldiers get to their feet with the genius in their hands. They are close, each holding a section of Tony. "I will show you how young I am. You won't know what hit you."

"Can't wait," Bucky says, stepping away from Steve and shifting Tony's weight completely to him. He's now holding him bridal style as he stares at him with a goofy smile. "Let's just get you to bed."

"You better be there when I wake up," Tony says, turning deadly serious. "…I hate cold beds." He pauses for a second, wondering if he can say it. "But if…if you aren't-"

Steve looks at James, giving him a look before he turns back to Tony and caresses his face. "We wouldn't dream of it. Trust us. We won't do that again. Not again." He has a smile on his face as he looks into Tony's eyes. "You will _never_ feel that way again…. If so, your crazy bots and AI, can blast us into space."

"I am glad that I have your blessing," FRIDAY says, interjecting without hesitation.

Buck snorts. "This AI will be the death of us."

Steve laughs, truly laughs. "Not that we don't deserve it," he adds, placing a kiss to Tony's forehead. "So no more cold beds, and besides, I want morning sex."

Tony laughs as Bucky adds with a grin, "So do I."

The Genius is happy, truly happy, and he's glad—for once—that Wanda forced him into something that he didn't want to do. He wouldn't be here with these men if it wasn't for her pushing. Yes, Steve, Bucky, and he have things to work out, but Tony has learned something this past week. He has learned that honest is the most important thing in this relationship, and if he wants this to work—which he does, he needs to be open and honest with his partners. He needs to tell them about his insecurities that his father had planted in his head. He needs to tell them what he's feeling.

He, also, needs to tell them those three little words every day for the foreseeable future, and he doesn't care if that makes him weak. He doesn't care if his father is rolling in his grave as he says them. He doesn't care if his father would be unhappy with his choices. He doesn't care anymore along as if he keeps feeling this way. He loves this feeling whenever he sees these men. Love isn't a curse; it is a cure. It is everything, and he sees that now. He sees it all.

"I love you two," he says as they make it to their room. Seeing them smile makes him the happiness guy ever, and who the hell cares if he is missing Movie night for another week. Heck, if he really cares, the three of them can watch a movie from their bed. He has all that he needs with these two, and he has all the excitement that he can ever want staring back at him. "I love you," he repeats, unable to stop himself from repeating those words over and over again, even when he can't even think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END
> 
> I hoped you liked it. I know I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Again, let me know what you think through the reviews. I hope the end didn't seem rushed. Don't want to drag on forever, and it seems to work to end it here.
> 
> Anyhow, I was thinking to doing another One Shot (if I can control myself and limit my words) or a short story (if I can't... probably). However, I am not sure what I would want to do if I did. So if you have anything that you would like to see, let me know!.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is the end to the first half of this two shot. I do have the second half finished. Just need to read over it a few times before I post it. Should be posted in a few days.
> 
> At first, I was worried that I wouldn't reach 6,000 words this, but this baby turn out to be massive with a lot of angst. I hope you like it. :) I worked hard on this.
> 
> Don't you love Angst? Don't worry, there will be an happy ending to this... after some angst. Don't forget: there is always two sides to every story.


End file.
